La historia con la trama estúpida
by LuFFy McCormick
Summary: …en la que hay magos, pero muy poca magia. Donde todo el mundo ama a Lisanna y desprecia a Lucy, Sting es muy gay, Natsu no es totalmente gay y Rogue quiere matarlos a todos, incluyendo a la autora. *Crack!Fic* Advertencias dentro.
1. Pongámonos ridículos

**Renuncia: **todo de Hiro Mashima.

«El siguiente Fic es irreal y grosero. Los diálogos celebres son pobres imitaciones y debido a su contenido nadie lo debe leer».

Bueno, ya coloqué una cita célebre de mi amado South Park. Así que vamos al grano. Esto es lo más random que he escrito. No lo publicaría si no fuese tan malo LOL. Es una parodia, claramente, y como mi humor es rarísimo… El plot se me ocurrió hace dos meses, maybe. Y no he podido sacármelo así que aquí está. Si alguien lo lee y le gusta mis respetos XD

**Advertencias:** OOC exagerado e intencional. Bashing, también intencional. Mal lenguaje. Referencias sexuales. Hetero. BL. GL (las parejas a las que soy PREDILECTA, sí). No sigue el canon. Intento de humor. Harems.

**Prompt:** 007. «¡Cómo le gustaba fastidiarme a aquel desgraciado!» [Tabla "Lolita"; de caféconqueso]

* * *

**Editado:** haber, puedo verme como una perra insensible pero os digo de una vez que reviews tipo "Era chistoso hasta que vi que no era un NaLu" a mí no me van. ¿Si un fic es bueno pero no contiene romance o es de una pareja que no te gusta va a dejar de ser bueno? la pregunta en sí misma es una jalada. Y no me importa si os ofendo porque algo como eso sí me ofende a mí. No, el fic no es NaLu. Lo digo aquí y lo vuelvo a decir abajo. Si buscan algo de ésa pareja pueden cerrar de una vez la pestaña. _No me importa_. Hay muchas historias NaLu por ahí ¿cierto? además, y para ahorrarme otra cosa similar, no hay romance. Si con todo eso sienten curiosidad pues bienvenidos. Sino, no me lean y ya.

* * *

**LA HISTORIA CON LA TRAMA ESTÚPIDA.**

**Primer arco: Pongámonos ridículos**

* * *

**I. Las penas con pan son buenas**

En un reino muy, muy cercano donde las personas consideran que el que un gato hable y vuele es lo más normal del mundo pero cuando un chico gusta de una chica es _preludio_ del apocalipsis (zombie, alienígena, elija el que más le apetezca) vivía la pobre y desdichada Lucy Heartfilia con su peso —imaginario— de más.

Ella vivía en una mansión donde lo tenía todo, excepto la tarjeta de crédito de su padre Jude, que era tan _malvado_ y cruel y la escondía en un lugar secreto que no logró encontrar nunca por lo que decidió huir —lamentablemente y por las prisas no guardó ninguna de sus pertenencias y se volvió aún más pobre, pero ésta vez de verdad—. La madre de Lucy, Layla, había huido también, en sus años de juventud y locuras. A veces le mandaba postales desde _El Más Allá_ (¿el cielo? No, más allá de la colina, en la ciudad vecina) y Lucy se sintió un tanto mal por no irse con ella, o de perdida, poner su cara de inocencia más efectiva para que le enviase ropa, maquillaje y, por qué no, todas las llaves doradas que no tenía.

Ah, porque si había algo en demasía en ése reino eran los magos. Y Lucy era uno.

Lo único que le faltaba —además de un hogar, y dinero, y comida, y fuerza— era unirse a un Gremio y salvar a la gente _muggle_ (ah, claro, que esto no es Harry Potter, perdón por las ofensas…) y a cambio, conseguir una jugosa recompensa _no frutal_ para pagar la renta del que sería su departamento. ¿Cómo sabía que viviría en uno y no una casa, o un hoyo en un árbol o el terreno debajo de un puente? Simple y pura intuición —y una hojeada al guión de Fairy Tail—.

Así que sin saber nada del mundo exterior Lucy partió, después de que una sirvienta le lanzara un bollo a la cara. Se lo comió en el camino y (según ella y sólo ella) aumentó otros diez kilos.

Tal parece que la vida no es nada fácil para una rubia tan sexy.

**II. Rosa sensual**

El primer encuentro que tuvieron fue totalmente cliché y de esperarse en la trama de un shonen. Lucy había comprado recién una llave de plata que contenía en su interior a un espíritu celestial perruno que no era perro (valiéndose de su atractivo y un follón rápido en la alacena del vendedor) pues seguía sin tener ni un centavo.

Había llegado a la ciudad con el poder de su imaginación, después de todo.

Y ahí lo vio. Con su cabello de chicle, tan llamativo. Y sus ojos verdes como el olivo. Y unos caninos que le recordaban a los dragones de los cuentos de antaño. Y esos pectorales… Lucy se sintió hiperventilando. Quizás había pescado un resfriado o estaba a punto de morir. Ése tío no podía ser real.

«_Pero qué carajos, ojalá que sí, ojalá me mire, ojalá me sobren condones_».

Había otro tipo entre ellos. Y un mar de fanáticas en celo (el hecho de que hubiese pensando la opción de coger con el de cabello rosa no significaba que ella también fuese calenturienta, y lo aclaraba de una vez. La culpa era del chico) aunque Lucy los ignoró olímpicamente. Y tras considerarlo un rato decidió fingir que le interesaba el tipo igual para así acercarse a la mancha rosa sin temor a ser apresada por acoso sexual —y, de paso, poder babear sin sentirse rarita—.

Entonces él posó su vista en ella, acelerándole el corazón al punto que estuvo segura de que padecería una taquicardia y ahí acabaría la cosa. En seiscientas veintiséis palabras y un tomo de manga.

Hubo una explosión de fuegos artificiales, una manada de ponis saltando por un prado y un coro de ángeles (todo en la cabeza de Lucy, obvio) y el chico —cuyo nombre era Natsu Dragneel— sudó frío, creyéndose violado en la mente de alguien. Aún así no desvió la mirada, él no era ningún cobarde.

Y tras un incómodo silencio y varios hechos que no vale la pena relatar terminaron en un restaurante. Lucy había invitado, logrando una comida gratis después de parpadearle coquetamente al dueño que en ése instante era llevado en una camilla directo a la morgue —él sí sufrió un infarto—.

— _Gashias pof la coida_, Luigi —le dijo, entre mordiscos a una pierna de pavo. Un pavo que en vida fue muy sensual, cabe destacar. Lucy le restó importancia al modo por el cual se había referido a ella y mantuvo su sonrisa imperturbable. A lado de Natsu se encontraba un gato azul (AZUL) con alas y que respondía al nombre de Happy.

— ¡Aye!

— No es nada Natsu —respondió de buenos modos. Luego miró al felino, indecisa sobre si gritar del miedo o abrazarlo de tan lindo que era— y, uh, sabes. Los amigos se apoyan los unos a los otros.

— ¿Somos amigos? —Inquirió él, perplejo. Lucy se inclinó hacia adelante, sus ojos brillaban de la emoción.

— B-bueno, podemos ser algo más, si quieres.

— No. Amigos está bien.

«_Ah, mierda. Estuve tan cerca_».

— Entonces amigos seremos.

_Al menos hasta que te seduzca. Lo que es natural. Soy la primera mujer en salir, y tú el primer hombre. ¡Estamos destinados, así lo dictan los estereotipos!_ Se abstuvo de añadir mientras miraba embelesada su torso desnudo. Natsu frunció ligeramente el ceño.

— ¿Ocurre algo, Luigi?

— Nada… —un suspiro— dime, ¿haces pesas?

**III. Bora el mediocre**

Lucy se lamentaba, en cierto modo, por no haber sido más directa con Natsu. Era posible que no volviesen a cruzar caminos porque según le platicó él buscaba a Igneel. Un dragón. Y ella estaba al borde de la bancarrota. ¿Cómo carajos iba a viajar de ciudad en ciudad acompañándolo en una travesía por un reptil extinto?

¡Y encima no sabía cómo unirse a Fairy Tail! El gremio más maravilloso, más poderoso, más unido, más lleno de _power up's_ que Naruto y Bleach. Más…

— Ara. Parece que alguien es una fangirl de Fairy —escuchó detrás de ella. Era una voz profunda, pero transmitía desconfianza. Al menos a su modo de ver (¿oír?) Al darse la vuelta Lucy se encontró cara a cara con el tipo de la mañana, de cuando conoció a Natsu.

Le hizo una mueca.

— Vamos, vamos. No te guíes por las apariencias. Resulta que puedo ayudarte a conseguir tu objetivo —sonrió de forma más pronunciada.

— No voy a escuchar a un personaje que ni secundario es.

Ah, eso dolía. A Bora —así se llamaba, y Lucy lo descubrió gracias a sus poderos psíquicos (otra vez, había leído el guión de la serie)— se le aguaron los ojos y con toda la voluntad del universo consiguió no llorar. Había herido sus sentimientos de personaje accidental. Pero no importaba. No si lograba desquitarse con ella demostrando que valía como villano (de cuarta).

— ¡Que no soy de cuarta! —Gritó Bora, e inmediatamente—: Es decir, ¿villano? ¿Qué villano? Yo soy pariente de La Bella Durmiente. Y soy bueno. Súper bueno.

— Pues, si estás relacionado con Aurora se explican muchas cosas. Como que me das sueño —comentó Lucy, medio adormilada. Su consuelo era que soñaría con Natsu y ella en escenas no aptas para menores de noventa y cinco años. ¡Ya lo imaginaba!

— Si guardases tu baba para ti y me prestaras atención te diría que convenientemente soy un mago de Fairy Tail. Y puedo conseguirte un pase para que te unas sin muchos preámbulos.

Lucy se le había colgado del brazo en un segundo.

— ¿Cuándo partimos, _cariño_?

**IV. Natsu al rescate**

En opinión de Natsu, Lucy era una aberración cósmica que sólo quería joderlo (y joderlo iba en el sentido más literal de la palabra). Pero era simpática, hasta cierto punto. Y le había conseguido un almuerzo gratuito. Eso no lo hacía cualquiera. Aunque se lo comiera con la mirada… pues, él no podía cambiarlo. Había nacido irresistiblemente hermoso e irresistiblemente hermoso moriría. Además, no era imbécil.

Conocía al derecho y al revés el asunto de la abeja y la flor —gracias a Erza, que se los comentó a él y a Gray la primera vez que se bañaron juntos—. En todo caso, no había sido su intención salvarla. Más bien un chiste mal hecho de parte del destino.

Oyó de casualidad que Bora, uh, ni idea de cómo se enteró de su identidad, había estado alardeando que era un mago de Fairy Tail y eso lo enojó. Lo "encendió en llamas" (literalmente) y decidió patear su trasero. Creía con firmeza que patear traseros lo motivaba a ser mejor persona. Lo de Lucy no fue adrede. En lo absoluto.

Aunque ella balbuceaba algo sobre haber sido engañada de un modo horrible y lloraba a raudales —como si su familia hubiese fallecido, pobrecita, no sólo era una pervertida sino también una huérfana—.

Y entonces él hizo su entrada triunfal, valiéndose de su habilidad para devorar fuego y dejando boquiabiertos a todos los presentes. Incluida a Lucy, que detuvo su llanto.

— Por Hiro Mashima, t-tú eres…

— ¡Sí!

— ¡La antorcha humana! —Exclamaron Bora y Lucy al unísono.

— ¿Eh…?

— ¡No lo puedo creer, soy tu mayor admirador! ¡En serio!

Natsu miró a Bora como si tuviese dos cabezas en lugar de una. Éste lo bombardeaba con preguntas y parecía un fanático adolescente (pensó en alguien, alguien que todavía no salía pero sería relevante, no como Bora) y se fastidió. Lucy, por su parte, lloraba nuevamente, conmocionada.

Y es que Natsu era un superhéroe. _Su_ superhéroe. Eso era digno de ser contando en una carta dirigida _Al Más Allá_ (de la colina). ¡No podía esperar a tener a la mano papel y tinta!

— A riesgo de parecer un tarado por el resto de capítulos repito: ¿_Eh_?

**V. El poder del amor… todo lo arruina**

— ¡Antorcha humana o no, eres mi enemigo! ¡Y si crees que puedes recuperar a tu novia estás equivocado!

— Ni soy la antorcha humana, ni quiero recuperarla porque no es mía —intentó explicar. Bora lo ignoró.

— Así que pelearemos. ¡Por Lucy!

— Pero no, joder, te la puedes quedar. ¿Qué no entiendes?

— ¡Y venceré, por todo lo malo que existe, por el egoísmo, por la injusticia, por la corrupción!

_A éste tío le faltan varios tornillos. Creo que está descompuesto_ pensó Natsu con pena.

— Oh Natsu, mi sensual protagonista, confío en que me recuperarás y darás una noticia impactante pero que todos los espectadores ya conocen de antemano —siguió Lucy, abrazándose y con una música sentimental de fondo. Natsu vio a Bora, luego a Lucy, luego a Bora.

— Bueno, sí. Soy Salamander, un _verdadero_ mago de Fairy Tail. Y ustedes deberían ver a un psiquiatra —y dicho esto mandó volando de un golpe al primero junto con sus secuaces y con Happy (que se había mantenido al margen del asunto) regresó a donde el puerto dejando a Lucy sola y metida en sus fantasías semi eróticas (¿ya se había aclaro que los gatos tienen alas en éste reino muy, muy cercano?)

— ¡Espera Natsu, se supone que es ahora cuando debes besarme!

— ¡No! —Respondió a gritos—. ¡Eres aterradora! ¡Aléjate!

— ¡Pero _Natsuuuuuuuuuuuu_!

**VI. El inicio de la desventura**

Gracias a que invocó a Aquarius, uno de sus escasos espíritus, Lucy logró llegar al puerto a costa de una horrible regañada por parte de su amiga. Aquarius le dijo que estaba loca, que ella no era amiga de una rubia tan pechugona y soltera (¡bah, cuando conociera al galán que se había conseguido ya verían quién era la _solterona_!) y se largó tan veloz como había venido.

La gente de la ciudad estaba furiosa. Al mandar volando a Bora y su banda de mentecatos Natsu destruyó casi todos los edificios. Debía admitir que aunque guapo, Natsu era igualmente un tanto bruto.

Y huía en cámara lenta hacia ella siendo perseguido por una turba iracunda con antorchas. Lucy lo admiró un rato, deleitándose, hasta que la empujó. Y ella, cual buena enamorada, optó por seguirlo.

— ¡Ne, ¿me permites unirme a tu gremio?! —Preguntó en voz alta.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Eres una maga Luigi?!

— ¡Pues qué no es obvio!

—… ¡No!

Lucy lo miró con mala cara, todavía corriendo. A sus espaldas la gente ya preparaba sus varitas mágicas de edición limitada para _muggles_ con mal carácter compradas en la oferta de la tienda de Harry Potter —derechos reservados—.

— ¡Y a mí qué me preguntas, no soy el maestro! —Continúo Natsu.

— ¡Idiota, ésta es la parte en que me sonríes y me dices "Claro que sí, todos son bienvenidos" o una gilipollez sentimental parecida! —Natsu parpadeó, sin comprender—. ¡_Agh_, olvídalo! ¡¿Y por qué exclamamos tanto?, se nos van a acabar los signos de admiración!

— ¡A mí no me metas, se supone que debo ser idiota según el guión!

— ¡Ustedes se gusssssssstan!

— ¡Sí! —Chilló Lucy. Natsu no respondió, no valía la pena. Resignado, cogió de la mano a Lucy y con la otra a Happy y aumentó la velocidad de su carrera, dejando atrás a la multitud y dando pie a una serie de desventura tras desventura (hasta que los tres se tropezaron con una piedra por el simple placer que causa estampar la cara en el suelo, y besarlo).

— Natsu y el suelo se gusssssssstan~

— ¡Traidor, posas tus labios en concreto pero no en mí!

En la lejanía podía verse Bora yendo directo al sol cual bella mariposa.

* * *

**Ahora os diré que voy a dejar la droga (?) y que aunque lo parezca no es un NaLu. Yo sé que Natsu me salió prácticamente igual que el de la serie pero próximamente alteraré su personalidad al máximo como con Lucy y el resto (unos más marcados que otros), así que tranquilos (?)**

**Todavía hay cosas que aclarar, lo dejo para el siguiente (yes, hay continuación). So, ¡abucheos vengan a mí que no me arrepiento de nada! XDXD**


	2. ¿Las hadas tienen cola? ¡Guarradas!

**Segundo arco: ¿Las hadas tienen cola? ¡Guarradas!**

**VII. Aquí no existe el relleno**

Aquella mañana Lucy despertó de la forma más esplendorosa posible. Junto a Natsu.

No es que él se hubiese colado en su cama como un _vil_ ladrón (de virginidad ¿qué más se podría robar en una cama? ¿El relleno del colchón?) Ni que este se volviese un detestable hábito en su persona. No. En lo absoluto. Dio la _casualidad_ de que a Lucy se le _olvidó_ cerrar la ventana la noche anterior, y que, igual, casualmente, dejó un plato con carne servido en la mesa que, por mera coincidencia, estaba condimentado con un potente somnífero listo para dejar "K.O" al pobre que lo probara: Natsu.

Igual, no es que Lucy se levantara a las dos de la madrugada para cargar su hermoso cuerpo y lanzarlo a la cama, con ella, para usarlo de almohada humana y sentir su calor corporal —por desgracia las vestimentas del Dragneel solían ser pocas, sino también lo hubiese desvestido; todo para la comodidad de él, _claro_—.

Ella no estaba encaprichada, después de todo. Ni quería sexo con Natsu. Menos tener treinta hijos tras casarse en las Venas bajo los efectos del alcohol.

— _Nah_.

Sólo se dedicaba a mirar su bellos rasgos, cual estatua griega esculpida por los mismísimos Dioses, de esas religiones que no vale la pena mencionar, porque Harry Potter no cree en Dios (y ya era hora de que el mundo lo supiera, que en paz descansen los ideales de los niños del globo mundial. Amen).

Pero Lucy no pensó en Harry Potter y lo buena que estaba Luna, menos en que su próxima sesión de ateísmo sería pronto, sino en Natsu. Natsu roncando como sólo él podía roncar. Muy sexy. Mirando con deseo sus bien formados abdominales pasó un dedo por estos, cuidando no despertarlo y conteniendo un maullido, o lo que pareció un maullido.

Lucy parpadeó. Ella no era ningún felino. ¿Cómo podía…?

— ¡Natsu, Natsu, Lucy quiere abrirte la piel con sus uñas extra largas!

— ¡Maldito gato, vete! —Happy negó y entró con descaro tras mantenerse flotando un instante. Mientras lo imaginaba muerto sintió cómo el cuerpo de Natsu se desperezaba, y lamentó no haber dispuesto de más tiempo para estar así, tan cercana e íntima, al muchacho.

Natsu estiró los brazos, tardando en ubicar dónde se encontraba.

— Mmm. Buenos días _Luigi_ ¿Qué hay?

— ¿Qué hay? Hay que te colaste a mi casa, eso hay. ¡Y soy Lucy! —Respondió.

— El guión dice otra cosa, ¡mira Natsu, Lucy te drogó!

— ¿En serio?

Lucy en serio deseó un deceso doloroso para Happy. Le estaba echando a perder todo, y no es que se preocupase, podía manejar asuntos así, pero con un demonio, tampoco iba a andar revelando su vida privada (de ambos) cuando ella y Natsu fuesen marido y mujer.

Capaz que le baja la regla y el chismoso de Happy lo publicaba en el periódico —oh, por favor Hiro, apiádate de mí—.

Para sorpresa de la Heartfilia Natsu le restó importancia a ese hecho y salió, igual, por la ventana (en esta serie se desconoce la puerta del departamento de Lucy, y se debe saber que se hizo todo lo posible por defender sus derechos y exigiendo que se le diera el protagonismo que merecía, no obstante, todo fue en vano).

— Vaya, pobrecita… la ignoran —Lucy se le quedó mirando con lástima, antes de percatarse de dos hechos. Uno, que era una _puerta_. Y dos, se le hacía tarde para ir a Fairy Tail, y Natsu ya se había ido. Con Happy.

Velozmente saltó de la cama, son sin antes oler las sábanas de ésta, impregnadas con el aroma de la perfección pura. Y corrió a vestirse y arreglarse mientras repasaba todas sus tareas que debía realizar, organizándose.

— ¿Eh? —tan concentrada, que no se percató que los rellenos para su _brasier_ estaban todos sucios, y no le daba tiempo de lavarlos—. ¿EEEEEHHHH?

No habría relleno ese día.

Lástima.

**VIII. Las hermanas albinas**

Fairy Tail exudaba un aura de alegría. Alegría y drogas por todos los rincones, pues nadie en su sano juicio se presumiría un hada sin una dosis del ""amigable polvo blanco". A Lucy le quedó claro en cuanto llegó.

Y de eso hacía algún tiempo. No solía fijarse en los calendarios, porque ese tema era muy abstracto para ella y tenía un trauma con los relojes desde que su madre le decía "en cinco minutos voy" y pasaban tres horas; pero aproximaba que un año sí llevaba ahí. No, quizá ni eso. Calculó seis meses, todavía lamentándose por presumir de unos atributos más chicos.

«Estúpido polvo, ojalá se meta con los artículos de belleza de otra. Y ojalá sea una mujer fea, feísima, un monstruo de verrugas».

— Sufre, polvo de porquería —farfulló para sus adentros. Se detuvo frente a un amplio edificio antiguo que simulaba un castillo de época, alisó su falda, y ya distinguiendo los gritos y las risas que provenían del lugar contó hasta cinco. Empujando la pesada puerta dio un paso hacia adelante (y dos hacia atrás, y uno a la izquierda, y…).

— ¡Lucy! deja de bailar como un gusano en agonía ¡Estropeas el felpudo!

Fue interrumpida por Mirajane Strauss. La _adorable_ Mira.

— Lo siento —dijo. Dio un vistazo general a cada silla, pared y mesa—. ¿No has visto a Natsu, de casualidad?

— Ah, sí.

Más risas por parte de sus compañeros, Mira le sonreía con el cariño de una madre a su hijo. Lucy carraspeó.

— Y, bueno…

— ¿Bueno qué?

— ¿Dónde está?

Mirajane torció la nariz. Vagamente haciendo un visco.

— ¿Quién?

— Olvídalo —Lucy hizo un gesto rendido con ambas manos, negó, y avanzó dentro —sin bailar—. Mirajane era un tanto quisquillosa en lo que a mantener la limpieza se refería. Más desde las últimas dos destrucciones del gremio debido a las batallas que solían llevar a cabo. Fue cuidadosa en sus movimientos, pues la Strauss también estaba en contra de los coqueteos descarados y públicos. Es más, era toda una "anti-romance".

En su tiempo libre iba por los parques rociando con gas lacrimógeno a las parejas que se le cruzaban en el camino. Y se negaba a cualquier relación, más si Lisanna era un involucrado.

— Hablando de la Reina del Barrio —se carcajeó, con frialdad. Ahí estaba Natsu, y Lisanna Strauss con él, tan linda, tan blanca, ¡sin rellenos en el sostén! (pues sí, en una de esas, Lucy se lo robó, sólo para decepcionarse y aumentar su odio por la chica).

¿Y qué razones debía haber para que Lucy odiase a alguien y cometiese un horripilante "Out of Character"?

Que Lisanna había estado primero. Y no tenía interés amoroso en Natsu, pero a Lucy eso le daba igual. Ella no aceptaría ser un número dos. _Ni hablar_.

Además creía firmemente que bajo una fachada tan adorable se escondía una zorra manipuladora y posesiva que buscaría por todos los medios necesarios distanciarla de Natsu.

«Pero yo sé su secreto, haber cómo le va».

— Natsu será mío, perra.

— Ey, Luigi. Lisanna tiene dinero de sobra y gusta de invitarte una malteada de fresa —Natsu la llamó, entre sorbos a una limonada. Y Lucy tuvo que contenerse de chillar como una niña berrinchuda que logra su cometido. Avanzó, contoneándose, y miró a Lisanna con falso aprecio.

— Hola ¿cómo está todo, _Lissy_?

— Muy bien, de hecho —Le contestó, sin darse cuenta de nada.

Natsu las observó a ambas, percibiendo un aire raro. ¿Con tensión?

— ¿Quieren besarse? Porque puedo darles privacidad —seguían mirándose entre ellas. Lucy apretaba con fuerza su puño, casi saltándole una vena que podría provocarle dolor más al rato. Lisanna mantenía una sonrisa que por momentos titubeaba, y un sonrojo asomaba por su pálida piel—. Eh… creo que Gray me llama.

Y huyó. Como todo hombre que se respeta.

**IX. Gris, azul, mala combinación**

— Gray-kun es patético —se lamentaba ella—. ¿Por qué no se muere?

— Puedo hacerlo, ¡Por ti! ¡Lo juro, mi Manantial, _mmphmm_! —Recibió una patada en la cara, que le impidió proseguir.

Natsu los vio, sin inmutarse. Ya era costumbre que esos dos estuviesen de melodramáticos. Parecían pareja de telenovela con tanto "estira y afloja". Se preguntó por qué diablos había ido con ellos, comparándolos, la cosa entre Lisanna y Lucy era igual a un insecto.

«Un caracol… tal vez»

Sonrió.

— ¡Aléjese de la vista de Juvia, ser despreciable que ignora mujeres que se la desviven por usted en un universo paralelo similar a este! —Continuó Juvia. Natsu adivinó lo que procedía sin siquiera pestañear, no valía el esfuerzo de sus párpados—. ¡Juvia sólo tiene ojos para Lisanna-san!

— ¡Pero Lisanna tiene a Bickslow, y a Laxus, y con un carajo, hasta yo la pienso bella! — Refunfuñó Gray, librándose de la bota que le había dejado marca.

Juvia frunció el ceño.

— Juvia entiende que Lisanna-san es una maravilla, no lo pongas en duda. Puedes consolarte con Lyon-kun. Juvia reconoce esa clase de miradas, y Lyon-kun te las dedica.

— Es casi mi hermano, Juvia.

— Entre hermanos se entienden — y zanjó el asunto. Gray se postró a sus pies, maldiciendo y jurándole lealtad y fidelidad eterna, siendo ignorado patéticamente.

Natsu no quiso involucrarse en la conversación. Sinceramente, quería ir a otro gremio. Del otro lado del mar. O en un planeta distante. Aún mejor.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios, y aburrido, se dedicó a rememorar cada caracol que había visto en su vida. Porque el animal en cuestión le era interesante. Y baboso.

¿Era lo que solía ser conocido como "identificarse"?

— ¡Basta Gray-kun, me llenas de saliva los zapatos! ¿Qué no entiendes del "Juvia no está interesada"?

— Sí Hielito, quedas como un arrastrado.

— Al menos yo me arrastro por voluntad —siseó Gray. Natsu se puso de pie.

— ¿Qué significa eso, ah?

— Que al menos yo sé lo que es estar enamorado, imbécil. Ya quisiera ver cómo te enfrentas tú al dilema de la conquista.

— Eso…

Era cierto. Y cruel.

¿Pero cómo esperaba Gray que encontrara el amor entre tantos dementes? Más si la mayoría del gremio se le insinuaba a Lisanna, y el resto o ya tenía un flechazo o era un secundario del que el nombre ni valía la pena conocer.

Se negó a responder. Y en lugar de ello se dio la vuelta, alejándose de Gray y Juvia, quien le observaba curiosa.

— ¡Bien, vete con tus caracoles, Flama asexual!

— Y tú con la lluvia que te desprecia —contraatacó. Bastó un minuto para que Gray se pusiese a llorar.

(En el fondo, Natsu se preguntó si padecería así alguna vez por alguien y qué habría de cocinar para la cena).

**X. Cómo ser un rompecorazones, parte uno**

— Natsu.

— No.

— ¡No he dicho nada!

— Luego de despedirte de Lisanna viniste directo a mí con un brillo perturbador en los ojos, Luigi.

— _Lucy_.

— Lo que sea. No.

— Natsu, no seas infantil. ¿Por qué habrías de temerme?

—… encontré una colección de fotos mías en uno de los cajones de tu cocina.

—…

—…

—… ¿estabas vestido, no es cierto?

—… Aja.

— Oh, bien. Digo, eh, qué raro.

— Lucy.

— ¿Sí?

— Quita tu mano de mi entrepierna.

**XI. ¿Alguien pidió una santa?**

Erza Scarlet quería tirarse por unas escaleras. No aguantaba. Era demasiado.

Había estado platicando por cartas con alguien desde un par de meses. Una chica. Y ésta le parecía muy simpática. Pero ahora habían quedado en que iría a Fairy Tail, en compañía de unos amigos, y le mataban los nervios.

¿Debía usar la armadura de seducción en la primera cita?

— Aunque es demasiado indiscreta —se reprochó, en un bajo susurro—. Tal vez un traje de monja, sí, seguro le ponen las monjas, pero no pasará de un beso. No hay fallos.

Observó sus alrededores, a su familia. Esa banda de desquiciados que la menospreciaban por ser de las más débiles magas del lugar con problemas de autoestima en cuanto a su físico y un pasado traumático que involucraba un mejor amigo gay —se reserva la identidad del sujeto, por petición de Jellal Fernández—. Achicó los ojos.

¿Una monja era débil?

— Erza.

— Qué —Mirajane estaba en frente suyo.

— Hay una tipa en la lácrima visión. Te busca.

Le sudaron las palmas. Vale. El momento había llegado.

— Necesito mi cinturón de castigad, s-s-si me disculpas.

Mirajane consideró reiterarle por milésima vez que debía ser menos promiscua y que más le valía no hacer cochinadas en el cuarto de condimentos, otra vez. Pero Erza si acaso no la empujó al pasar con prisa, temblando de pies a cabeza y mientras se alejaba, chocando con Levy y Wendy, Mirajane se limitó a negar.

— Ay Erza. Mejor cómete un pastel.

Entre el caos, le llegó la certeza de que debía hacer algo, aunque no recordó qué, con exactitud. «Y hablando de pobres diablos ¿Natsu no me pidió una orden de restricción contra Lucy?»

**XII. Cómo ser un rompecorazones, segunda parte (porque antes no se captó)**

_Número uno_.

Natsu platicaba animadamente con Levy McGarden, quien ignoraba sin cortesía alguna a Gajeel Redfox. Lucy vio su oportunidad y estratégicamente saltó cual ninja tarareando en su mente la melodía de "Misión Imposible". Se acercó a él por la espalda.

_Número dos_.

Lucy saltó sobre Natsu, extendiendo ambos brazos para atraparlo. Levy compuso una mueca de miedo indescriptible y se lanzó detrás de la barra. Gajeel desapareció sin más.

_Número tres_.

Natsu dio un paso a la derecha. Lucy cayó de sopetón en las tablas de madera.

_Número cuatro_.

Natsu se agachó ante una desmayada Lucy, cogió una ramita de su imaginación (el quipo de utilería andaba de fiesta) y le picó un ojo. Se largó después, abandonado a la rama.

— Sólo nos tenemos la una a la otra —lloriqueó Lucy al despertar, aferrándose al objeto afligida.

**XIII. Tigres sin dientes**

Y, mientras Lucy fantaseaba con que esa ramita era indiscutiblemente prueba del afecto que le profesaba el Dragneel (y en realidad no existía). Y éste refunfuñaba en sus adentros porque Gray alardeaba ser mejor pretendiente que él. Del otro lado de la ciudad llegaban ciertos individuos.

Individuos que acorde al guión debían ser unos críos por ese tiempo, pero que la historia no respeta eso y ha decidido que oscilen entre los diecisiete.

Una cargaba un cargamento de pastel. Otro leía una novela rosa. Y el último fulminaba con la vista a todos los que tuvieran el atrevimiento de mirar o hablar o siquiera respirar junto al segundo.

Llegaron a las entradas del gremio, Fairy Tail, y contaron mentalmente. Preparándose para los horrores que contendría tras esas puertas.

Desde el cielo alcanzaron a distinguir la silueta de un hombre (villano de cuarta, pariente de la Bella Durmiente, Aurora) y tuvieron un pensamiento compartido.

_Al demonio, debimos quedarnos en la imaginación del mangaka_.

* * *

**Quiero que quede claro que iba a tardarme más en colgar nuevo capítulo (mucho más). PEEEEERO ayer andaba de buen humor debido a Cattiva y nuestras conversaciones traumáticas. Esto vio la luz del mundo debido a ella, ¿vale? Agradézcanle, o tírenle una vaca (?) Para terminar este rollo a partir de aquí empiezan los Harems al por mayor. Sí, me salté miles de cosas para presentar de una vez varios personajes, espero poner sus introducciones en los próximos. Y sigo insistiendo que mi concepto de comedia es muy weird, entonces… nos leemos. El próximo año (?)**


End file.
